I'm Back A YumiKuri Fanfiction
by hanjizoelovestitans
Summary: Historia has been where is she is for a few weeks now. All her friends are out on an expedition for reclaiming wall Maria or they are outside the walls fighting against humanity. She feels like her days are repeated but an unexpected visitor appears which will change that in a blink of an eye. -Set after chapter 75- It has got some spoilers if you are an anime only viewer
1. I'm Back

Lightning stuck. A Titan about 6 or 7 meters tall was charging, on all fours, towards the east of Wall Maria. Its hair was a messy dark brown; eye's black with a small, white dot for where the pupil should be. Its mouth open wide to show its sharp fangs that could pierce through anything. As the Titan came towards a forest, it sprang up to grab the trunk of the tree. Jumping from tree to tree, the Titan came closer and closer to its destination.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Queen Historia had been where she is for a few weeks now. She had been lonely for the last few days as everyone who she knew was either on the expedition to plug wall Maria or outside the walls fighting against humanity.  
She had been sat in her room ever since she woke up. She honestly could not be arsed with the nagging-ness of her staff. She just wanted to be alone. As a small sigh escaped the young Queen mouth, a knock was heard at the door:  
"Queen Historia? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready for you," said a male voice on the other side of the door.

Historia began to scowl; "I'm awake now, I'll be right over in a few minutes. I just need to get dressed!" Historia yelled back in a kinder tone than she was feeling. Ever since she turned from Christa Lenz to Historia Reiss, her attitude towards everything changed drastically. She'd been a lot more independent, but she did, however, have some kindness left in her. For example, after she became Queen and just before everyone left to go on the big expedition, she opened up an orphanage.

Historia let another sigh escape her mouth again, she needed to get up and get ready for the day ahead. Without a care in the world, Historia removed her covers that lay over her body and forced herself to get out of the comfiest bed. Knowing today's standard it probably was. When the young Queen was out of bed, she was found to be wearing a loose-fitting white blouse that Ymir got for her in their trainee days. Ever since Ymir left with Reiner and Bertholdt, she had not washed it. It was one of the last things that Ymir had given her. The young Queen stumbled across the room to her chair where her royal gown was laid. Gracefully, Historia removed her treasure that lay across her body and placed it in her wardrobe like it was a clean shirt; she didn't want any of her maids and butlers cleaning it. After she had put her shirt away, she slipped on her dress, which was a pale pink dress which flowed all the way down to her ankles. The dress had 2 big white, stitched flowers that lay below the waistline. Another thing that was located on the chair was her royal robe, which she put on a lot more carefully than her dress as the robe had been passed down the Reiss' family as a new King or Queen took the throne. The robe was a deep red colour that was lined with a white fur that had black dots randomly dotted around the lining. The last thing that Historia needed to complete her outfit was her crown; she turned around to find the finishing object on her room's centrepiece, a birch table. She made her way toward the final piece and carefully placed it on her head. When her outfit was complete, she let out a heavy sigh. She didn't want to do this; she wanted to be near to people she cared about, not these stupid servants.

The young Queen walked outside her door to find 2 newly recruited MPs. You could tell they were new MPs because they actually gave a shit about their job. Both MPs stood tall; they were wearing the basic MP uniform with a rifle which sat firmly on their shoulders via a strap, one of them male the other female. The male had brown hair as well as a dirty green shirt.

The female, however, was almost as tall as the other male, but she wore a dirty blue shirt, and she had blonde hair which was tied up in a ponytail.

When they noticed that the Queen had left her room and walked out, their conversations came to a halt, and they stood up straight and saluted their queen.

"GOOD MORNING QUEEN HISTORIA!" They both said at the same time.

One of them spoke up, "My name is Josh."

"And my name is Lauren." Added on the female one, "We were set to be your guards today!" These two MPs were overly jolly. Historia hated it.

Historia turned to face them, "you two seem very jolly."

The female one spoke up, "we are! We like to keep our minds in a good position, so we get the best out of our job!"

" _Oh God, they are one of those people. They must be new recruits,"_ Historia said in her head.

As Historia began to walk away from the overly happy couple, she was stopped by Lauren, "Historia, please wait let us walk with you."

"Yeah, we were told never to let you out of our sight!" Josh added on.

A small sigh escaped from the Queen's mouth, "Alright then, but if I need to attend to pressing matters, then you must let me go."

"YES, MA'AM!" Lauren and Josh said at the same time.

As Historia was walking with each guard either side of her, a question popped into her head, "are you two a couple then or-"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Josh yelled back in a defensive tone not realising he had interrupted Historia.

Once Lauren noticed the disgusted face that their Queen was pulling, she quickly jumped in to defend him, "Sorry milady! Sometimes Josh gets a little defensive over some things."

Historia smiled, "It's alright; I was just wondering because you are acting like this couple I grew up with when I was becoming a soldier, Hannah and Franz. Everyone knew they were a couple, everyone knew from the way they acted and spoke to each other but, they would always deny it if someone even mentioned the word 'relationship' or 'couple' to either of them."

Lauren giggled. "That's really sweet."

"Even though we live in this world where Titans eat us for pleasure, they will still act like there is no care in the world." Historia's smile began to fade, "Just like me..."

Josh's face was back to its usual self, "oh..."

Lauren's smile faded, "did you have a boyfriend who was eaten?"

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean then?" Josh butted in.

Just before Historia could answer the question, they arrived at the dinner hall.  
"Queen Historia?" a voice called over. It was the same one as before. "Your breakfast is ready." It was a butler. The Butler is a tall, bespectacled, and handsome man with short, black hair and his golden eyes that flicker in the sunlight. He's dressed in a dark suit, white gloves and wore glasses that peacefully sat on his nose.

Overall, Historia wasn't really that hungry, so she just nodded; smiled and sat down in front of her plate. On the plate lay bread, butter and jam. Historia turned to face her butler, "Wait... isn't jam rare?"

"Yes it is, milady," said the butler before he walked off into the kitchen.

"Wait if it's rare, why am I eating it as it's not? Surely I would save it for when my friends come back from the expedition." Historia muttered to herself. "That's if they come back..." her face was full of worry and disappointment.

Soon after Historia finished eating, she clicked her fingers to notify her butler to clean up her plate from where she was eating. "Claude, I'm going to spend my time outside reading today."

"Ok M'lady, I will notify you if anything pops up. Also, Lauren and Josh will be outside with you watching from afar."

Historia sent a small smile towards Claude, "that'll be fine."

As Claude started to clean away the Queen's plates and cutlery, Historia stood up and headed to the library. When Historia left the room, Josh and Lauren followed her.

"So Historia, what happened with your boyfriend?" Josh asked while he broke the silence between them.

Tears began to fall down Historia's cheeks. "I don't want to talk about it..." replied the queen as she wiped away the tears.

Suddenly there was a huge thud.

"What on earth was that?" Said Josh in a shocked tone.

"No idea did a cannon fall off the wall?" added on Lauren.

"TITAN, TITAN, TITAN!" yelled another MP who was running towards them, "GET THE QUEEN TO SAFETY!"

"Wait, what, there's a Titan within Wall Sina? What does it look like?" Historia questioned.  
The MP nodded, "it's about 6 or 7 meters tall, its hair is a dark brown, its eyes are black with a small, white dot for where the pupil should be and sharp fangs."

Historia's eyes lit up, "Ymir!" Historia charged towards the nearest door to the courtyard to where the Titan was spotted.

Around the Titan, there were MPs firing cannons and their rifles, funny enough none of them were wearing any 3DMG and most of them were drunk anyway. As soon as the Titan noticed Historia running toward them, it fell to the ground, smoke surrounding its body; no one could see what was going on. When smoke began to clear up, a figure was spotted, and it was running towards the Queen. Everyone started to surround the Queen not letting this human Titan get near her. Historia pushed her way through the crowds of guards as the figure became clearer and clearer. When she finally pushed her way through all the guards, the Titan hugged her.

"Ymir..." Historia said while burying her head into the female's chest.

"I'm back, Christa. I'm back with you. Forever..."


	2. Restrained

Lauren stood there shocked. The Queen knew a Titan? "M'lady, who is this and how do you know a Titan?" said Lauren in a curious tone. However, Historia didn't hear the confused female and just kept her head buried in the chest of the taller woman.

As soon as Historia pulled away from her lover, it wasn't long until Ymir, the so-called Titan, was pinned down with a rifle against her head. Ymir had been in her Titan form for awhile; her body was weak with hardly any energy left, so she was limp. She couldn't fight back.

"KEEP THE QUEEN AWAY FROM HER!" Yelled the MP that warned the others to get the Queen to safety, but Historia, the ignorant person she is, ran straight to the danger, straighter than she is.

"UNHAND HER NOW!" yelled the Queen. Historia couldn't stand for her Titan to be captured like she is nothing. She is a person; a person that she loves to the bottom of her heart, Ymir is a human being that will not harm humanity in any way!

"M'lady she's a Titan. Titans are our natural enemies." Said the MP with his rifle sat firmly on the Titan's temples.

Before Historia could stop the tipsy MP, Claude came along and took Historia's hand and dragged her away, while keeping his emotionless expression pinned on his face. Historia was soon able to break free of her butler. But before she could say anything to stop the MPs, she was taken inside the castle.

"What do you think you are doing, Claude?" said the irritated Queen.

There was no response.

"That Titan means no harm to Humanity or me!" She added on.

Claude still didn't reply to the queen who was overtaken by rage, he just carried on walking.

"CLAUDE! ANSWER ME!"

"We knew this would happen," began Claude, "About a week ago we received a letter which was addressed to you."

Historia's face changed from anger to shock, "you WHAT!" Historia took her time to collect her thoughts for a moment, "you mean to say I received a Letter... That could have been something important. It could have been a last minute change about the future expedition! It could have been-"

Before Historia could finish, she was cut off by Claude: "It was from her..."

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me that I got a letter from Ymir...?"

"Yes... That Titan wrote to you telling you that it was coming back."

Historia took a deep breath. "Can I see this letter? Well, she is here now; I want to know her reason before you kill her."

Claude sighed and reached into his pocket and handed the Queen a brown envelope which had already been opened with a knife. The Queen snatched it off the Butler and opened it and began to read it. Her eyes widen with shock. They kept this from her?

Meanwhile, outside, the 4 sober MPs, 2 of them being Lauren and Josh, were trying to handcuff the Titan's hands together. Once its hands were restrained, it was guided into the castle. Lauren and Josh faces' were full of guilt, but it's their job. They have to do it. I mean, it's their job.

"It's our job..." Josh muttered to himself.

Lauren overheard what he was saying, "I know it's our job..."

"If this is the person the commander wanted us to catch, then why do I feel so guilty? The Queen ran to her and hugged her... Even Claude had to drag her away? I've never seen her act like that before. She's always got an emotionless face pinned on.

"Josh, we just need to take her to the Castle's basement. Didn't the commander say that we needed to do that?"

Josh sighed as he followed the restrained Titan into the basement of the castle. Down in the cellar, there were many rooms. The rooms held food for the Queen, her staff and the MPs. The two more experienced, sober MPs were guiding the Titan as Lauren and Josh followed. Once they had reached an empty room, which its door was iron bars, they placed her in there and locked the door with a key. The other MPs had emotionless expressions on their faces as Lauren and Josh were trying fighting back the tears.

 _"Dear Christa, I'm so sorry I left you for Bertholdt and Reiner, but I had my reasons. I wanted to protect you. Once I arrived in the Shiganshina district with Reiner and Bertholdt, they asked me why I saved Bertholdt. I heard them scream, if they hadn't of breached these walls, I'd still be in an eternal nightmare. I only want to return what I took from them._

 _When I was fully rested and restored to my usual state, I took this time to wonder around outside the walls, in my Titan form, it's still a wasteland as I remembered it. While wondering I found a small village, this village was the place from where they originated, the Titan Shifters. One of them spotted me, one of the Titan Shifters. I couldn't fight them. I can't my body's energy was wearing away bit by bit. I tried by best to run away, but it wasn't long until they transformed into a 15-meter class Titan and chased me. Once they caught up to me, they dragged me out from the nape of my Titan's neck and carried me, in their mouth, back into the town._

 _They knew I wasn't part of their clan, they thought I was like someone called 'Grisha' and ran away to fight for humanity. I would never fight for humanity or against it; I would fight for you and your freedom. Once I explained my situation to him, he had sympathy in his heart and let me go. He promised not to tell the leader who he called 'Zeke'. Also, he guided me back to Wall Maria on foot._

 _When we arrived, He told me his name, Mr Leonhart, and he asked me if I knew his Daughter. So this man that helped me was Annie's father. I also told him that I trained with his daughter he was overjoyed and let me go back to you._

 _I climbed over Wall Maria and charged towards Wall Rose. Once I hopped over the wall and got out my Titan, I found the nearest town and stayed there for awhile. I don't think anyone has noticed that I don't belong here but, once I get enough rest, I will come and see you shortly. Christa, I really do hope that you kept your promise and used your real name and took your place as the rightful ruler of these walls. It's not bad to play Goddess._

 _Love Ymir"_

Historia read over the letter again and again; she couldn't believe that her staff kept that from her for such a long time. "You mean to tell me that you kept this from me all this time?" Historia said while her rage took over her. "This is my lover. My lover who I thought was dead."

Claude stayed silent, and he didn't even have a drop of guilt on his face. What an egocentric little sod!

"Wait..." Historia looked around her, "Where is Ymir? Is she still out there? Has she been killed?"

No response.

"Claude you better answer me!"

"She's been restrained underground, away from you. We are going to wait until Hanji Zoe comes back. We are going to leave everything to them..."

Historia was relieved to find out that the fate of her lover was in the hands of someone who she trusted. Hopefully, when they all get back, Historia will be able to see Ymir, well she's obviously going to see her while everyone is sleeping.


	3. Breaking Out

The Titan's eyes shot open, "where am I?" she said while her breathing became heavier and heavier by the second. "Where is Christa?" Her arms were bind behind her back, she was trapped, she couldn't get free, and she was just a prisoner in their game.

"She is dead, you killed her!" said a shadow that stood on the outside of the cell. "When you got her, she ran out, and you mistook her as a soldier and killed her."

Ymir was mortified. She killed her lover? "NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOU ARE LYING!" yelled Ymir as she tried her best to hold in her tears.

"I'm sorry, but that is the truth," said the figure as they moved closer and closer to the jail cell. "We received your letter just after the survey corps left for their mission. We are not allowed to lay a finger on any Titan as a promise from Scientist Hanji Zoe."

"Hanji..." Ymir mumbled to herself, "Wait isn't she the person who experimented on Eren?"

"Yes, she is," replied the shadow.

Ymir could hardly see anything since the only light was a torch that was pinned above her head. "What is this promise that you have to keep for Hanji?" she questioned.

Ymir could hear paper rustling before the shadow coughed and started to read off the paper, "I, Claude Shleifer, hereby promise not order any soldiers to kill any Titan that we will come in contact with. I promise only order them to catch it for future information that could help us with the origin of the Titans."

"That might have been put there just in case Bertholdt and Reiner were to come back to attack Christa," Ymir mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something, Titan?" Claude asked.

Ymir rolled her eyes, "no, I did not."

"Good, that's what I thought." Footsteps were heard as the shadow started to fade.

Ymir broke down, tears falling from her face. "I killed Christa why was I so reckless, I thought I hugged. What actually happened? Did I black out while I was a Titan? Well, I was in my Titan form for a long time, but I didn't think it was that long?"

"UGH!" yelled the Queen as she punched the wall. She was not happy that her lover had been locked up. She wanted to see her; she wanted to be free without anyone in her way.

"Calm down, my Queen," said Lauren as she was fighting back the tears. She has sympathy for the queen. She'd been through a lot, she saw her mother killed in front of her eyes, she'd seen comrades after comrades killed, but hey, hasn't everyone seen people die in this shitty world?

"They've taken her away from me," mumbled Historia. "THEY'VE TAKEN AWAY THE ONE THING I CARE ABOUT!" she yelled moments after.

"Please calm down, my Queen," Lauren asked quietly. She didn't want to anger her anymore. "We can't do anything about it, Claude has ordered us-"

"I don't give a bloody fuck what Claude thinks, he's a shitty butler. He doesn't care about others; he only cares about his big ego!"

Lauren was shocked; this was the first time she had heard the Queen swear. She seemed so innocent. "I'll leave you to have some time for yourself," said Lauren as she walked out of the Queen's chambers to join Josh outside. They have been given the orders to make sure Historia didn't leave her room to find Ymir.

Historia didn't answer she just let the tears fall from her eyes. She didn't want this; she's just a prisoner in this place. She refused to accept the fact that she couldn't see her lover, Ymir. As Historia took in her surrounding, she sighed and flopped, face first, on her bed and screamed but the pillows and blankets blocked most of the sound from escaping to alert the staff. She stood up and sighed once again as she started to remove every item of clothing she was wearing, she wanted to get into some comfier clothes. Just as she was looking through her wardrobe, she noticed her Soldier uniform along with a Survey Corps cape, jacket and her trainee jacket. This gave Historia an idea...

She dragged out her uniform and started putting it on one by one. She always had someone help her with the harness but now wasn't the time to ask for help from anyone at all. She needed to get out without anyone questioning her. She'll also need to get an MP jacket so just for now she didn't bother putting her Survey Corps or Trainee jacket on. She also didn't have any 3DMG with her; probably someone is using it outside the walls or maybe even one of those crappy MPs.

She looked out of her window, and she noticed that no MPs were guarding it. If you didn't want someone to escape their room, you would have all exits guarded at all times. How stupid were these MPs? Good thing her room was on the first floor of the Castle.

Just before Historia left she rooted around the chamber to find a hair bobble and she put her hair up in a ponytail similar to Sasha's or Hanji's. When her hair was up and out of her face, she looked out the window to see if the coast was clear so could escape and it was clear, so she quickly hopped out.

Historia made her way into the castle through the entrance just to be stopped by a drunken MPs "Heyyy! I don't remember yooouu? Where is yooourrr uniform~?" he said followed by a loud hiccup. They were really drunk as their mouth reeked of alcohol.

"I lost it." Historia said followed by a fake smile.

"I'LL GEETT YOOOUUU A NEW ONE!" he yelled back into her face.

"Thank you, sir," she said while exchanging smiles with the drunkard.

The drunkard tripped and stumbled trying to get through the castle trying to find the disguised Queen an MP jacket. After searching for 20 minutes, the drunk ended up giving up and gave Historia's the jacket they were wearing, which was overly broad for the Queen's petite build.

Historia wondered around the castle trying to find as much information as she could as well as, trying to stay away from her chambers also known as the place where Lauren and Josh were positioned.

She came to the mess hall where she ate her breakfast in the morning. "That was a waste of jam."

A hand was placed on her shoulder, "what was a waste of jam?" Said a female voice behind her

Historia turned white. Someone is behind her. Do they know her identity? Do they know how she got out?

"Hello? You didn't answer my question." Said the voice

She turned around and planted a smile on her face, "sorry I was thinking about the times when the jam was easy to get, and I had it every week."

"Alright then." It was a young woman just a little smaller than Ymir. She had long, dark brown hair which came to her elbows along the hair there was a small line for where she had it up. Her face was a little tanned and rounded. She seemed like a lovely and kind person. "Isn't that jacket a little big for you?"

Historia looked at the other female, "yeah. I actually lost mine, so I'm just using someone else's."

"I understand, it's happened to me before," she returned a smile to the younger girl. "What's your name by the way?"

"Christa Lenz," she said with a smile.

"I've heard that name before..."

Historia went white, "where did you hear it before?"

"What rank did you get in the 104th squad in the south district?"

Historia let out a sigh of relief, "I came 10th, I wanted to live a better life, so I chose the Military Police,"

"I thought Annie was the only one who opted to go to the Military Police."

Historia laughed nervously, "I only recently transferred, I was in the Survey Corps, but since they lacked in MPs they let move into the interior,"

"Oh, that's sweet!" she said with a smile

"What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Kristy Wolland; I graduated 4th from the north district,"

"Well nice to meet you, Kristy." Historia smiled, "I was wondering do you know what happened to that Titan that nearly ate the Queen?"

Kristy's face darkened, "She was taken to the basement so she could cause no harm. We aren't allowed to take action until Squad Leader Hanji Zoe comes back from the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria."

Historia let out a deep sigh, "Oh, alright then. Do you know any people who are going to be watching over her?"

Kristy smiled once again, "Actually, I'm supposed to watch over her, but I'm not allowed until I get assigned a partner..."

This gave Historia an idea. "Oh, that'll be me. I was told to find a 'Kristy Wolland', but I had no idea what you looked like so I thought I come into mess hall to see if I could find you."

"Awesome! That means we can head our way down there now," Kristy said while swinging her rifle onto her shoulder. "Do you not have a gun yet?"

"No, I don't I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, you can just take one of the other MPs ones. I bet they'll be too drunk to notice," Kristy chuckled

Historia giggled while picking up the closest rifle to her. "Shall we go then?"

"Let's go!" Lauren said joyfully as she grabbed Historia's hand and guided her down to the basement...


End file.
